


A Lazy Thursday

by notoffkilter



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: “What time is it?,” Bruce asked.
Kudos: 2





	A Lazy Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Another Oldie Enjoy :)

Bruce rolled over in bed, and let out a small grunted sigh under his breath.

Without opening his eyes, he knew it was morning, he felt some sunshine that was peeking through the blinds, against his back while he still lied in bed.

He didn’t have to get up just yet… Well he didn’t think so.

Bruce blindingly felt around his side under the blankets.

It was cold.

Bruce made a slight face, it was scrunched up with annoyance, and maybe a touch disappointed.

He then cracked open his eyes slightly, his vision briefly blurred, he sat up a little.

He heard movement around the room, then plopping back down on the bed.

“What time is it?,” Bruce asked.

_“After 2.”_

Bruce shut his eyes again.

A smile played on his lips.

“So I got maybe another hour right?,” Bruce asked, a small laugh escaped his mouth.

_”If you want, but I won’t be here to wake you up, just so you know,”_ They laughed.

Bruce pouted a little, he opened his eyes again, this time they were a bit more adjusted.

He looked in the direction where he heard the voice.

The very small studio apartment didn’t have a lot of hiding places.

Bruce seen Clarence across the room, through the open doorway in the bathroom shaving.

“You’re not shaving everything are you?,” Bruce asked.

“I could,” Clarence answered back.

“Don’t,” Bruce pouted.

Clarence laughed.

“I thought about growing a beard, that alright with you? Or are you too attached to the stache?~,” Clarence teased.

“That’s fine,” Bruce agreed, maybe not realizing that Clarence was teasing him.

Bruce eventually sat up again, itching his unruly curly dark hair, that was sticking up in a few places.

“If you get up now, I’ll wait for you, but not if you’re gonna mope around in bed for an hour,” Clarence said as he finished up shaving, and wiped his face clean with a damp cloth.

Bruce still had blankets over his shoulders, he was huddled up on the bed, he personally looked like an old woman bracing the cold of some old world.

“Something up with you, usually you’re not so… Lazy,” Clarence chuckled softly, as he started to change.

Bruce pouted again, “just tired from last night…”

“Uh huh, if I remember correctly you were the one that insisted you didn’t want me to stop~,” Clarence pointed out.

A faint blush arose on Bruce’s cheeks.

“I was drunk,” Bruce defended himself.

“On account of the 5 extra shots you did of Jose Cuervo,” Clarence added.

Clarence sat on the edge of the bed, as he put on his socks.

Clarence held back a smile, as he felt embraced tightly from behind, also being cloaked with a blanket.

So much for getting ready.

Clarence let out a heavy sigh, Bruce nuzzled the crook of his neck.

“Bruce,” Clarence chuckled softly.

“You said I had an hour right?,” Bruce smiled.

“Less than that now, maybe 45 minutes,” Clarence said.

“Okay maybe 15 minutes in the shower, and I’ll brush my teeth in there, to help cut on time, 5 minutes to change, soooo…. That leaves me with the grand total of……….” Bruce paused for a moment then looked at the clock. “25 minutes,” he added confidently.

“25 minutes? 25 minutes to do what? Lie around,” Clarence inquired.

Clarence felt Bruce smile against his skin.

“And here you tease me about being a horny bastard,” Clarence laughed.

“Just a few quickies~” Bruce smiled more, then kissing Clarence on the nape of his neck.

“A few? Why not just combine them into one?,” Clarence asked.

Bruce briefly mulled it over, “make it 2, longer than usual quickies,” he offered.

Clarence sighed, he turned his head to look at Bruce.

“You’re being very bratty this morning… Er… Afternoon,” Clarence pointed out.

Bruce leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Clarence’s.

“Now we got 20 minutes,” Bruce said, as he looked back into Clarence’s eyes.

“That’s my fault?”

“A little yeah.”

“I should just tell you no.”

The corners of Bruce’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“You’re gonna say no to this face?~” Bruce pouted cutely.

Clarence relented slightly.

“You’re lucky you look cute with that bedhead,” Clarence teased, then kissing Bruce softly.

Bruce smiled against Clarence’s lips, maybe a bit pleased with himself.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clarence’s neck.

“15 minutes~” Bruce teased.

Clarence lightly pushed Bruce back against the mattress with a light ‘oof’.

The blankets were pushed aside, exposing Bruce’s lithe, but slightly muscular naked figure.

Clarence loosened the tie around his neck.

Both of them gave each other a playful look, a moment later Clarence pounced on Bruce, with Bruce himself letting out a squeal of laughter.

The End.


End file.
